


Day Two: Deep Throat

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Kieran's Kinktober 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lovecraftian, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: This piece was written by CaptainSaq of the R76 Discord, and prettified by me. It's his first foray into kink writing.





	

****“Jesus, I hate the rain!” Jack exclaimed as he ran down the streets, his leather boots splashing through puddles of dirty water, soaking the hems of his pants. He kept the Thompson sub-machine gun across his chest, barrel pointed down, ready to snap, aim, and fire. Jack kept his breathing to a good pace, as he ran as quickly as he could. He drew up on the edge of the brownstone townhouse after watching his prey round the corner into the alley. He took a quick breath, butted the gun against his shoulder, and swung around the corner into a crouch. He was right to do so as a few rounds thudded against the brick above his head and showered a small amount of dust down on him. He loosed two rounds down the alley towards where he saw the flash of the muzzle, and was rewarded with the slapping sound of a bullet meeting flesh, followed by a groan of pain.

Jack kept the gun trained as he walked slowly down the alley. He walked up to the robed man laying on the ground, who was reaching for the gun that lay just beyond his fingertips. Jack kicked it away down the alley and crouched down. “Well, looks like the end of the road. You want to give up now? Actually doesn’t look like you have much of a choice.” Jack put a gloved finger into the bullet hole on the man’s hip which caused him to scream in pain, “Does that hurt?”

A commanding voice from the end of the alley called out, “Morrison, don’t torture the prisoner.”

Morrison stood and flicked a bit of blood from his fingertip, “Whatever, Reyes. He’s not going anywhere.”  Morrison leaned against the wall, ejected the chambered round and slid the magazine out of the gun. He slid rounds into the magazine from a pouch at his side. The man that had called out before made his way down the alley, more gliding than walking. He seemed to have an almost ethereal presence. As he got closer to the man lying on the ground small tendrils of black smoke seemed to swirl from the cuffs of his sleeves and the edges of his well tailored pants, disappearing as quickly as they appeared. Reyes came to a stop just above the man and reached out a hand, the tendrils flowing down, wrapping around the man and lifting him from the ground. Reyes held the man up in front of him as he stepped forward another pace and leaned in close, “Tell me where the rest of your group is hidden and I’ll let you spend the rest of your life in a comfortable cell.”

The man in the burlap and cotton robes started muttering something in a language that neither Jack nor Gabriel knew. Jack shrugged at Gabriel, who then lifted the cultist a bit higher, then dropped him, bodily, to the ground. He waited a breath before lifting him once again into the air. “Well, would you like to try that again?” The cultist shook his head. Jack breathed out an exasperated sigh and brought the butt of the gun up and cracked it against the head of the cultist, knocking him unconscious. “Gabe, I’m tired, I’m hungry, and I’m wet. Let’s lock him up and go home, please? We can question him tomorrow in the light. These guys and their bizarre gibberish kind of give me the creeps.”

Reyes chuckled, “You? Creeped out? That’s funny.”

Jack just shrugged, slung the Tommy gun across his shoulder, and adjusted the strap. Gabriel and Jack half dragged and half marched the man back to the precinct.

As they left the precinct building the light of morning was barely showing in the east. The paperwork that went with capturing one of the cultists and claiming the bounty on them took longer than they had planned.

“You want to get something to eat?” Gabriel asked. Jack looked him up and down a moment and then nodded, “Yeah, but let’s get it to go. I need a shower and I’m still running on adrenaline.”

The city wasn’t up yet, but their favorite diner was already bustling. After a short conversation with Mabel they grabbed their food and drinks, and then made their way back home. Jack opened the door, kicked off his boots, and threw his jacket on the hook. Gabriel slipped off his shoes and shed his pea coat, hanging it neatly on the hook. “Jack, save me one of those crullers!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack responded, his mouth already full of one the pastries.

Gabriel chuckled and sat down on the chaise stretching his feet in front of him. Jack walked over and dropped the sack in his lap and lay down next to him, looking up at his fine features and smiled.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Lean down here.”

Gabriel smirked, looked down at Jack before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the other man’s.

What started as soft and gentle turned rough and urgent. There was a need in each kiss as their lips separated and then came together again. Jack turned up on one elbow and wrapped his hand around Gabe’s neck. He traced his hand along the front of Gabe’s pants, lightly running his fingertips across the bulge there, causing Gabriel to make a small noise.

Jack smirked against Gabe’s mouth, then pressed his palm hard against Gabe’s cock. It stirred even more and Gabe let out a light gasp, his breath hitching a bit.

“What…what are you doing?” Gabe asked as he pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss. His breath quickened as he licked his lips. Jack slid down Gabe’s body, keeping eye contact as he continued to rub the hardening shaft beneath his hand.

“I thought that was obvious, love,“ smirked Jack, ducking his head and mouthing playfully at the tip of Gabe’s throbbing dick through the slick material of his dress pants.

Gabe carded his fingers through Jack’s hair, urging him to continue with a slight downward push.

Jack took the hint and opened his mouth wider, running his mouth along the length of the shaft, breathing warm air out through the fabric as he went. Jack slid to the floor and pried Gabe’s legs open. He brought his hands up to cup Gabe’s balls through his pants as he continued to press his open mouth along the shaft of Gabe’s cock.

“You want me to take all that in my mouth? Hmm, pretty boy?” Jack teased as he unfastened the belt at Gabriel’s waist, then the two buttons on his pants. He stopped short of undoing the zipper as he looked up wantonly at Gabe, “Well?”

Gabriel nodded and moved his hands to his zipper. Jack slapped at Gabe’s hands with a little ‘tsk’ sound and drew the zipper down himself. He ran his hand along the length of Gabriel’s cock before freeing it from the cloth prison.

Gabriel gasped as the heated skin of his cock hit the cool air of their flat, and precum welled at the tip. Jack just smirked and leaned down over the head. He traced his tongue under the tip of the throbbing cock, flicking the sensitive frenulum. He traced his tongue back up and lapped at the precum before sucking the head completely into his mouth. Jack applied suction to the tip and then freed it with a wet pop, giving it a lick before dropping his mouth over Gabe’s cock again. He slid his mouth down the thick shaft, feeling it hit the back of his throat long before his mouth reached the base. He sucked hard and flexed his tongue around the shaft of that beautiful cock and he worked his head back up. He freed Gabe’s cock once more with another wet, glorious pop.

Wrapping his fingertips around the thick shaft, he leaned further down to nuzzle against, then lick, Gabe’s heavily laden sack. He sucked gently on the salty skin, and worked his tongue down the seam. He hungrily sucked one ball into his mouth, then the other, tonguing them gently and causing Gabe to moan. He let them go, then licked his way back up Gabe’s cock to slide his mouth down over the head again.

 He was done playing now, and tilted his head so Gabe’s full length filled his mouth and slid down into his throat. He moved his head up and down, with ever quickening strokes, applying pressure and sliding his tongue around the shaft as he went.

Gabriel’s hands clenched and moved in Jack’s hair, pushing him slightly. He started to buck his hips gently. Jack pulled his mouth off of Gabe’s cock, his teeth barely grazing the tip as he went.

“You want to fuck my face?”

Gabriel nodded, his eyes dark with lust, his breathing uneven. Jack stood up, then drew  Gabe to stand with him. He gave Gabe a scorching kiss, nipping at his lips and sucking on his tongue, before slowly sliding back down Gabe’s body. He knelt before Gabe and looked up at him, his eyes filled with adoration. Gabriel slid his fingers back through Jack’s hair and held him still as he pressed his heavy cock against Jack’s mouth.  Jack parted his lips and took the head into his mouth, sucking hard. Gabriel began to move his hips, fucking into Jack’s mouth slowly at first, but speeding up once Jack relaxed enough to take Gabe’s cock into his throat. He thrust faster, listening to the little moans and gasps Jack made as tried to keep his jaw relaxed for Gabe’s length.

He gripped Jack’s hair tighter as he fucked into his man’s mouth harder and harder.. He mumbled, “I’m gonna cum,” meeting Jack’s gaze, the blue eyes lidded, pupils blown wide with desire. Jack’s hands clutched at Gabe’s ass, trying to pull him even deeper, feeling the telltale tremble in Gabe’s muscles that swiftly turned into taut iron. The pressure arose from Gabriel’s balls in a glorious blossom of release as he exploded into Jack’s mouth. Gabe’s thick cum filled Jack’s willing mouth. He managed to swallow most of it, but some spilled out around Gabe’s cock.

 Gabriel’s muscles relaxed and he dropped back on the chaise, his dick popping free of Jack’s talented mouth. His cock twitched with the last few spasms of his orgasm. Jack stood, wiped his mouth with his hand and stepped close, grinning. He dropped his pants and freed his throbbing cock to the open air.

“Alright, Papi, your turn.”

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
